Crumbling Castles
by Quirky Del
Summary: A sweeping party at the Laurence household and a meddling guest raise uncomfortable questions [Amy Laurie Jo]


"Amy," Laurie laughed as he entered the room. His eyes roamed about the cluttered floor, looking for any open space to accommodate his large feet. "Do you really intend on getting rid of me with death by bauble?"

It was unclear whether his wife simply failed to hear him or was purposely ignoring him. Her fashionable nose was stuck down in a box that appeared to be steadily engulfing her small frame the further she leaned into it.

"Well, that's a fine 'how do you do'..." he kept talking to the air with an amused smile at his wife's oblivion. "A man comes home after a long day of slaving away only to find his wife more interested in the effects of her looming party than she is in her own husband."

Amy escaped from the confines of the box after finding what she was searching for, carefully setting it down on the half moon stand. She picked up a nearby cloth and made quick work of scrubbing the silver clean, all of her attention focused on a stubborn streak colouring the side of the small case.

"_A-hem_."

Her head darted up and a small smile graced her fine features. "Oh, Laurie, you devil. You surprised me..." she giggled.

"I don't know how I could have – I've been standing here talking to myself for hours..." he threw her a pout that would even rival her own. "I'm quite a fascinating subject, actually."

"My lord..." she cooed, untangling herself from the various streamers wrapped round her skirts and carefully moving to hug him.

"I have been neglectful to you today, haven't I? I've just been so set on having every thing perfect for tonight. I'm sorry." She leaned on the tip of her toes, placing a feather soft kiss on his cheek. "I promise, I'll make it up to you later."

He gave her a rakish smile. "Oh, I just may hold you to that, little Amy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elegance was bursting at the seams at the Laurence household. Never had the stately home been scene to such a display of finery or swank. Deep, rich Technicolor skirts swirled in dizzying patterns, sweeping about the long dance hall in practiced steps.

The high-brow orchestra boomed it's delight, soul tingling music vibrating off the immaculate wall paper. The crystal chandelier wove everyone in the most aesthetically pleasing light, instinctively knowing to shadow all faults and highlight each patron's most pleasing features.

The coveted Waterford punch bowl that Amy and Laurie brought back from Europe was filled with the most divine flavour, the dark wine colour contrasting with the sparkling glass. Tables were plum full of any and all manner of refreshment of the upper set, and had seemingly magical replenishment.

Amy truly had outdone herself tonight.

The evening was well into it's peak and she had only a brief moment of contact with her husband since it began. She was surrounded by friends and well wishers, all praising her taste and offering her thanks for such a lovely party. She relished in the spotlight, she always loved to have her work appreciated. While she was grateful for the acknowledgment, she was starting to long for a break from her hostess duties.

As discreetly as possible, she extricated herself from her admirers as she crept out of the room and down the hall. She made her way to the rear parlour, seeking refuge in the back of house and away from the crowd.

She had scarcely turned the corner when a shrill voice called out to her.

"Amy, are you hiding from us?"

She whipped her swan neck around and forced a smile. "Why, Sallie. What are you doing out here?"

Sallie emerged from her corner spot, walking slowly toward Amy, a vapid grin covering her thin face. "I expect the same as you – just getting a breather from the party for a moment."

"Well, then. I don't wish to disturb you, beg pardon." Amy smiled again and was about to turn round and make her way back to the thick of things when Sallie cleared her voice daintily.

"Seems we're not the only two who wanted to escape from everyone," Sallie remarked pointedly.

Amy's brow creased slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You really are a dear, Amy. _I_ would never be able to put up such a gay front as you do."

"You're speaking in riddles, Sallie Moffat." Amy was getting irked and all she wished was to disengage herself and find Laurie to ease her busy mind.

"Why, you little angel. You don't have to pretend with _me_, you know. We're old friends, after all. It's funny how times flies, isn't it? When Meg and I first met, we made such fast friends. Don't you remember the parties and functions that your family and mine attended together before – well, before the war and things... It is odd how some things change so much over time and then others – well, other things remain the same no matter how much time passes."

Amy stared at Sallie, wondering where on earth her prattle was leading to. Sallie never was one of her favourite people, she tolerated her for Meg's sake and as a girl she did envy her status and riches but she always sensed a rigid mean streak in Sallie.

Sallie batted her lashes with all of the innocence of a serpent. "I'm referring to your husband and sister, of course."

Amy blinked. "What about them?"

Sallie bit her lip and indicated to her left with a tilt of her head. Amy followed her cue as her eyes settled on a couple standing a ways down the opposite hallway from whence she came. The pair was quite oblivious to any onlookers, they seemed to only have eyes for each other at that moment. Amy watched in morbid fascination as the two seemed engulfed in some heated conversation.

"They've been there a while," Sallie interjected. "I stumbled in here going on twenty minutes ago, I'd say, and they haven't budged an inch from each other in all of that time. I wonder what they're talking of?" She shot a sideways glance at the younger girl.

Amy forced a nervous little laugh. "Oh, you know those two – they're always playing and scheming like children..."

"Yes, well, as I said you're a most understanding wife letting your husband _play_ with another woman...particularly one that he had wanted to be his wife not so long ago." Sallie watched her under a quirked brow.

"That was a long time ago," Amy tried to dissipate the strain in her voice. "Things are different now."

Sallie gave her a condescending smile. "Yes, Amy dear, I'm sure you're right. Well, I suppose I should go back to the party and join my husband." She exited smugly.

Amy remained, transfixed to the spot. She watched as Laurie took Jo's hand in his and pressed it fervently to his lips. She watched as Jo pulled away, laughing uncomfortably. She watched them joke and turn serious before joking again, repeating this pattern over and over. She watched until she couldn't watch anymore, before slowly walking back out without saying a word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The festivities were coming to a close as the hour reached midnight. Amy was caught in a blur of forced smiles and choked feelings, but no one would know. She kept up the appearance of the perfect mistress of her home and there were murmurs all around about what a lovely party it was. No one seemed to notice the suspicious absence of the host, much to Amy's relief.

"Ah, Miss A-mee, do haf any idea where your sister is?"

Amy looked up and saw Professor Bhaer standing before her, his eyes cast about in search of Jo. "You haven't seen her?"

"No, not for a while now. We should be home soon, but I cannot find her."

Amy sighed. "I'm sure she's near by."

He nodded before disappearing amongst the small throng of guests approaching to say their good nights to the hostess.

Meg and John bade their farewells with Laurie appearing behind them. He made a beeline for his wife's side.

"Hello, Amy."

"Good night is more like it, isn't it?" she whispered back, conscience of the dwindling crowd still around them.

Laurie glanced at her. "I'm sorry. I have been absent most of the night, haven't I?"

"Yes."

"There's something pressing that I need to discuss with you."

"Really?" she questioned, as casually as she could afford. She didn't see her sister approach.

"Good night, Amy," Jo rushed, conspicuously avoiding Laurie's direction, her husband walking directly behind her.

"Good night, Mr. and Messes Laurence. Thank you for a such a nice party," the good professor bowed slightly before following his wife out into the night. Laurie stood staring at the spot that Jo had just vacated.

The large house was once again empty of guests, leaving husband and wife alone. Amy steeled herself for the inevitable conversation that her husband had attempted to previously initiate, just knowing that he was going to finally confess to still madly being in love with her sister.

"I know what you're going to say, my lord," she began, purposely not looking at him.

"You do?" he asked, with an air of surprise. "Well, that's lucky. I thought you were going to pitch quite a fit over it when I told you."

Amy finally caught his gaze, white hot anger prickling over her at his unaffected demeanear.

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well, I won't pretend that it won't be a bit of a trial to be sure, but I know it will be worth it in the end."

He sounded so sedate over a matter of such enormity. Amy scoffed at him indignantly. "Worth it for whom? For you, Laurie? For my sister? What about the rest of us?"

"I will tell you, it took a bit of convincing for dear sister Jo; but I persisted because I knew she would want it just as much as I...and I was right!" he finished with a pleased grin.

"How can you be so cold to me?"

Laurie stared at her quizzically. "I don't understand why you're getting so upset. It's not that big of a deal, Amy. It will do us all good, I promise. You'll like it – I think you'll be surprised."

"How can you say that?"

"Well, I know that roughing it isn't exactly your idea of a holiday, but it will do all of those boys good to romp about the great outdoors and I think if you give it a chance, it could do your constitution wonders, as well!"

"What? Camping out? With the students of Plumfield? Is that what you're going on about?"

"Why, yes, of course! Why were _you_ talking of?" Laurie asked, his dark shining with curiousity.

Amy flushed deeply. "Nothing...I was talking of...nothing. Is that what you and Jo were speaking of all night?"

Laurie looked taken aback. "Did you see us? We didn't see you."

"I...I was just...I was just taking a break from the crowd and I saw you and Jo together..."

"Why ever didn't you say anything, silly girl?" Laurie laughed, though she thought it sounded a bit tight.

"I just – I didn't want to bother."

Laurie's eyes widened for a second before he chuckled it away. "Bother? You may be a grown woman, now, little Amy – but you still have your girlish fancies," he remarked playfully, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's been a very long night. Let's go to bed, Laurie. We'll talk about it more in the morning, alright?"

A mischievous smile crossed his lips. "I seem to remember a promise that you make earlier this evening...about you neglectful and making it up to me..."

"Yes, I remember, you foolish boy," she answered lightly.

He took her hand and led the way upstairs. She followed, her lips turning up when he looked back at her. They entered the bedroom and he kissed the top of her crown, his large hand soothing her golden curls down as he brushed his lips to her snowy neck. She sighed contentedly and smiled when he brought his face back to hers, he would never know what that smile hid. That she was desperately wishing that he wouldn't pretend she were Jo, but knowing that he always did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Feedback would be most, most appreciated, thanks very much! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
